1. Field
Methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method of controlling an operation of a network camera while monitoring an image captured by the network camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a technique of controlling a network camera by using a monitoring device uses a touch sensor or a gravity acceleration sensor. Korean Patent Publication No. 2013-0032776 and Korean Patent Publication No. 2010-0052722 disclose a method of controlling a camera by using a monitoring device, such as a mobile terminal. However, when the camera is controlled using such a monitoring device, there is a problem that an image according to a result of the controlling of the camera is not reflected in real time in the monitoring device and a delay time occurs, which results in inconvenience in controlling the camera.